


Rose Video Branch 785

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue but make it fluffy and smutty, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, First Kiss, Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Supportive Rose Family, Virgin Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “They’re my dates, actually,” David said, lifting his chin. He knew who he was. Moira took them in with a critical eye, lingering on the points of contact.“Well, of course they are,” she spoke every word as if it was its own sentence. “What attractive people my bébé boy has managed to entangle himself with.”“Oh my god,” David said, affronted. Rachel let out a burst of laughter, biting her lip to muffle the sound.“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Rose,” Patrick stuck out his hand with a grin.David and Patrick have sex in a garden shed at the Annual Rose Video Picnic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Rose Video Branch 785

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to blackandwhiteandrose for looking this over 💗
> 
> CW: graphic sex between the lines

David snagged a bag of Twizzlers from the candy display, tearing it open to snack on while he walked through the store. They had access to most movies in their theater at home, but this made for a much better experience.

“Hi, David,” a voice called. David glanced up to see Patrick walk out of the back room, a stack of returns in his arms. David had been hoping Patrick was working his usual shift. He was cutting it kind of close, but there were still ten minutes left. “Can I help you with anything today?” Patrick asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. He found it endlessly amusing that David came in to shop at a brick and mortar store. 

“I’m sort oscillating between two films at the moment,” David said, waving a Twizzler at the rack of movies. He honestly didn’t care what he went home with; he had come in to talk with Patrick. 

“Alright, well, I’ll grab another stack of returns then,” Patrick said, pressing his lips together the way he did when he was tempted to outright laugh at David, “give you more time to … oscillate.” David watched his ass as he walked away. No one had the right to look that good in mid-range denim. 

“His butt does look good in those jeans,” a familiar voice said, from beside him. He turned to find that Rachel had wandered in at some point while he’d been distracted. She stole a piece out of his bag.

“Hmm, it does,” he said, “I’m glad you’re both here, actually. I have a proposal for you.”

“I’m flattered,” Rachel said as she bit into the candy, “but I’m going to have to see the ring first. I know you can afford to go all out, Rose.” David tied a Twizzler into a circle and slid the loop over her outstretched hand. 

“I’ll take it,” Rachel shrugged, grinning as she bit a chunk out of the end of the knot. David held the package to his chest, rolling his eyes at her antics.

David had thought about asking Stevie at first, to help him come out to his parents at the annual Rose Video picnic. She and Jake probably would have agreed to be his fake dates, but they had tried for real when they first met. It had gotten messy. 

Patrick and Rachel seemed like the obvious next choice. When he asked, it turned out that they had decided to call things off a few days ago. Fortunately, they were far better people than David and more than willing to pretend to be his dates for the afternoon. 

"You two look nice," David said, stepping forward to kiss Rachel on the cheek. She looked softer than usual, her hair fell in loose waves and she had donned a pale yellow sundress. Patrick was wearing his typical jeans with that horrible braided belt, but he had at least swapped out the Rose Video polo for a dark blue button up. 

"Well, if we're going to be your dates, we figured we'd better dress the part," she said, smoothing a hand over her skirt. Patrick laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. David tracked the motion, admiring the ease at which they moved together. He was sad for them, almost, that they couldn’t make it work. He watched his well defined forearms flex. Mmm, but not that sad.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, taking in David’s ensemble. David suppressed a shiver, acutely aware of Patrick’s eyes on him. “You look nice, too.” 

“Mmm, this is Givenchy,” David said, slightly flustered, as he gestured at his sweater. He had gone through a dozen different looks before settling on this one, “so I would hope it looks a little better than _nice_.” Patrick pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Rachel snorted, stepping forward to loop her arm around David’s.

“Shall we?” She asked, reaching a hand back for Patrick. They walked into the picnic together. 

“David,” his mother’s oldest PA, Laurel, flagged him down as soon as they stepped out onto the south lawn, “we need you for pictures, Kiddo.” 

He shot an apologetic look over his shoulder as he was guided to join Alexis and his parents. They posed for a series of photos as a family around the staged grill and picnic table. David was released as the Rose Video Board members stepped in to stand beside Johnny, gimmicky aprons over their button ups. 

“Sorry about that,” David said, as he moved to rejoin Rachel and Patrick. A few journalists remained to ask questions while most of them dispersed back into the crowd. 

“David!” his mother called. Nerves spiked in his stomach as he remembered what he was here to do. His apprehension must've shown on his face, because Patrick reached out to twine their fingers together.

“We’re right here,” Patrick said, squeezing his hand. David turned to face Moira. She was in full form today, an eccentric, flowing caricature of a gothic fifties housewife. He felt Rachel slid her arm through his. 

“Breathe, David,” she said quietly, taking an exaggerated one. They exhaled together.

“David,” Moira crooned. She seemed moderately sober, which was the best he could ask for. “I do hope you and your friends are enjoying our little soirée.” 

Patrick’s palm was warm against his. He was a steady, reassuring presence at David’s side. Rachel leaned against him, so soft in contrast to the fierce protectiveness that sat just behind her smile. 

“They’re my dates, actually,” David said, lifting his chin. He knew who he was. Moira took them in with a critical eye, lingering on the points of contact.

“Well, of course they are,” she spoke every word as if it was its own sentence. “What attractive people my bébé boy has managed to entangle himself with.” 

“Oh my god,” David said, affronted. Rachel let out a burst of laughter, biting her lip to muffle the sound.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Rose,” Patrick stuck out his hand with a grin.

“Isn’t it just,” Moira ignored the gesture altogether, instead grabbing a champagne flute from a passing member of the catering staff. She downed it in one go. Patrick seemed unperturbed, laughing silently the way he did when David ignored social graces. “Enjoy the party, darling,” Moira said in David’s general direction as she wandered back into the fray. 

“That… went surprisingly well,” David was still reeling slightly from her easy acceptance. The knot of nerves in the pit of his stomach uncoiled somewhat. 

“Fuck yeah it did,” Rachel scrunched up her nose in excitement. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent fake date.”

“You did really well, David,” Patrick said, smoothing his thumb over the back of David’s hand. Warmth bloomed in his chest. “One down, one to go.” 

Johnny stumbled a little over his words at first, making a truly emotionally disturbing comment about endorsing his sexual choices. 

“Whatever makes you happy son,” he said eventually, clapping his hand on David’s shoulder, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

“Um, thank you, for that,” David said, pressing his lips together and blinking skyward. He truly had nothing to worry about; his family accepted him without qualms. The relief of it swept over him in waves.

“I care about your son,” Patrick assured him as Johnny shook his hand, tips of his ears growing pink. Although, that could’ve been from the heat. Patrick spoke with such confidence David almost believed it. He wanted it to be true. “I like to think we do our best to make him happy.” He turned to David with a teasing smile, “even if David is making that job somewhat difficult in the moment.”

His father, of course, was instantly taken with Patrick, who swooped in to salvage his grilling. Somehow, he made it look to the remaining press like he was simply having a beer with his boyfriend’s father. 

Rachel pressed a kiss to David’s cheek and squeezed his arm, “I’m going to mingle, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Rose.” 

“M’kay, that doesn’t leave a whole lot out though,” he said with a smirk.

“Exactly,” Rachel laughed. Her eyes darted to Patrick and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before walking off.

Patrick snuck two sliders off the grill, perfectly medium rare, and handed them to David with an easy smile. David was swept up in the moment, overtaken by the desire for this to be more than an act. He turned and kissed the smile from Patrick's face, reveling in his surprised gasp. Patrick let out a soft moan as David pulled away. 

“David,” he breathed. His eyes drifted to David’s mouth, all the warning he got before Patrick surged back up to close the distance between them. His arms slid around David’s waist, plate forgotten on the ground. David ran his thumb over Patrick’s cheek, awed by the soft, fond smile on his face.

“Want to go somewhere with a little more privacy?” he asked, eyeing the sea of people dotted with journalists. 

Patrick nodded, taking his hand, “lead the way.”

* * *

"David, wait," Patrick said, as David pinned him to the door of the garden shed. David froze, pulling back to look at him. "I feel like I should tell you I've never done this before." 

"What, like, hooked up in a shed?" David asked. "It's basically the same as anywhere else. I think there are like, couches in here somewhere." He turned to look, sure enough, there was a set of patio furniture shoved in the corner. 

"I've, uh, actually never had sex before," Patrick admitted, a pink flush to his cheeks. David looked him over as he blushed. There was an unabashed tilt to his chin, a faint red mark under the corner of his jaw where David had sucked and ground their hips together. He kind of wanted to fuck him more now, be the one to show him how good it could be.

"Oh, well, we could go back to the picnic," David said, watching Patrick turn the offer over in his mind. His blush deepened, staining the tips of his ears, but he kept that same confident posture he always had.

“David," Patrick said with a determined glint in his eyes. They drifted to the bulge in David's jeans. "I want to suck your dick." 

"Mmm, well, if you insist," David said, grinning and tugging Patrick towards him by the collar. David licked the seam of his mouth, sliding his tongue inside. Patrick growled, low in his throat, hands sliding beneath David’s sweater. 

He pulled it up, having to step back as their mouths got in the way. David laughed, a little breathless, as Patrick lifted it over his head. Patrick took off his own clothes and sat on the edge of the [ couch ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR1wZeeyuEwuopiG95SioYkDIR7436juw3X8A&usqp=CAU), wrapping a hand around his cock. David grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket and tossed it onto the cushions. Patrick stroked himself and watched David work his sweatpants down his hips.

"David," Patrick breathed, looking him over appreciatively. David moved to stand in the vee of his legs. Patrick slid a hand down David's chest through the thick, dark hair. He paused when he got to David's waist, dark, heavy cock jutting from his body. Patrick trailed his fingers over David's hip bone before taking him in hand. 

He thumbed at the slit, gathering a bead of precum and sucking it into his mouth. David's stomach swooped, both because of how goddamn hot that was and because the taste wasn't for everyone. Patrick looked up at him with hungry eyes, before bending forward to lick at David's cock. He twitched in Patrick's hand, arousal rushing through him at the expression. Patrick sucked the head of his cock, tongue swirling around it and dipping into the slit. David moaned as Patrick sunk down further. He passed Patrick the lube and he stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

"Just go slow," David said, brushing a hand through his hair as Patrick tried to take him deeper in his throat. Patrick hummed in acknowledgment and David gasped, fighting the urge to thrust into his mouth. Patrick glanced up at him, laughter in his eyes. 

"Fuck, you're good at that," David said, moaning lightly as Patrick swallowed around more of him. He had no finesse or technique really, just bobbing eagerly. He sucked and licked at David's cock like he was starving for it. Saliva dripped down his shaft and Patrick's nails dug into the side of his thigh. It was probably the hottest blowjob David had ever had. 

“Patrick?” David asked, moaning when he hummed in response. “Where do you want me to finish?” Patrick pulled off his cock to look up at him, hand taking over. His lips were red and kiss bitten, flush from being stretched around him. A string of spit dripped down his chin.

“I was hoping you’d fuck me actually,” Patrick said in that same straightforward tone, even as his ears tinged pink. The words made David’s cock twitch, but he grimaced at the practicality of it.

“As hot as that sounds, anal takes certain, um, preparations, that we don’t have access to out here,” David said, running his thumb along Patrick's jaw. They should’ve just made the trek up to the manor, but he hadn’t really been able to think straight one Patrick got his mouth on him.

“Oh, I know,” Patrick grinned, cocky now, rising to his feet. He moved as if to kiss David, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth instead. Patrick kissed his jaw, nipped at the shell of his ear. “I got ready this morning,” he said, thumbing the head of David’s cock on the upstroke. 

“You said you haven’t done this before,” David said, gasping as he thrust into Patrick’s hand.

“It turns out, there are a lot of things you can do on your own,” Patrick said, on sucking his earlobe before pulling away with a tug. “I fingered myself open in the shower,” he said, voice low. David shivered. “I’ve been doing that a lot lately, David, imagining it was your cock.” 

“Oh my god,” David gasped as Patrick sucked on the sensitive skin of his throat. “Lube, Patrick, where did it go?” Patrick pulled away to grab it off the sectional. 

“So that’s a yes then?” Patrick asked, laughing as he pressed the bottle into David’s hands.

“Mmhm, yes, Patrick,” David said, snorting at his teasing expression. David ran his hands down Patrick’s sides, squeezing his ass lightly. “I would love to fuck you, please turn around.” 

Patrick leaned forward to kiss him, softer than David expected. David cupped Patrick’s jaw, tilting his head to slide his tongue along Patrick’s as he pulled away. Patrick brushed a chaste kiss over his lips and turned. 

He stood with one foot on the ground, knee up on the cushion, hands braced on the back of the couch. David ran an appreciative hand down his back, thumb dipping in and out of the dimple at the base of his spine.

“I’m glad it’s you, David,” Patrick said with an open sincerity that made David’s heart clench. It was probably best Patrick couldn’t see his face.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you,” David said, running a hand over the curve of his ass. He lubed his fingers and rubbed them over Patrick’s hole. 

“I know,” Patrick said, earnest. He let out a low moan as David pressed in. “More,” he demanded, pushing back on it, “I can take more.”

“Someone’s feeling impatient,” David teased and Patrick shuddered as he slid another finger beside the first.

“Yeah,” he breathed in agreement, “I want you, David.” People had said a lot of things to David in the middle of sex, but Patrick sounded like he meant it. David’s cock twitched at the soft admission. Fuck, that was … something. He crooked his fingers, brushing over his prostate on the slide out. Patrick moaned, arching into his touch.

“You have me,” David said quietly, leaning forward to grab the lube from where it had been discarded on the cushions. He wrapped a hand around Patrick’s waist, stroking his cock as he worked him open with his fingers.

David fell in love easily. They only ever wanted him for his body or, more typically, his money. David let them use him, let them take, until all that remained was bitter regret and an empty half of the bed. It left him a painful mix of jaded and optimistic; he’d only said the words twice his whole life. He might never again. Patrick made him want to.

“David, fuck me,” Patrick let out a gasp, pushing forward into his fist. “I need you in me.” David let go on the next stroke, lubing his own cock. Patrick whined as he pulled his fingers out too. He shivered in the cool evening air. 

“I’m right here,” David curled a hand around his hip. Patrick settled at the point of contact.

“David,” his breath caught as David guided the head of his cock to line up with Patrick’s hole. He let out a sting of breathy moans as David pressed in. David squeezed his hip lightly, wrapping his free hand around Patrick’s cock. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” David groaned as he entered him, “you feel so good.” Patrick’s cock twitched in his hand. He babbled David’s name in response, hips shifting like they couldn't decide whether to thrust into his fist or back onto his cock.

David paused after he bottomed out. “Does everything feel okay?” he asked, letting him get used to the sensation. Patrick nodded.

“I feel so full, David,” he said in an awed tone, “this is so good.” He shifted, turning to look at him. Patrick’s eyes were wide and lust blown, “move, please, I need to feel you.” 

David would normally make a snarky comment about how Patrick could already feel him. He would pull out completely, tease his hole a little, listen to him beg before he pushed back in. The look on Patrick’s face, however, made David want to give him everything he asked for. 

“Okay, honey,” David reached out to get a firm hold on his hips. He thrust experimentally and Patrick keened. David felt arousal burn through him at the sound. 

“David, David,” Patrick seemed unable to say anything other than his name, chanting it under his breath as David established a rhythm. Patrick pushed back to meet him. He moaned, hands spasming where they gripped the back of the couch.

“Touch yourself, Patrick,” David said with a snap of his hips. It took Patrick a second to process the request, lost in a haze of pleasure as David thrust into him. When he did, his hand practically flew to his cock. He let out a low groan as he stroked himself. David watched the muscles in his arm flex with the motion. 

“I’m not, oh fuck,” Patrick gasped, “I’m not going to last long, here, David.” 

“Come then,” David said, squeezing his hips, “I want to feel you.” His words pulled a soft whine from Patrick’s throat, so he kept going. “You make such gorgeous sounds, Patrick. I want to hear you.” Patrick keened, arching his spine as his hand sped up on his cock, “Just like that, come on, honey, come for me.” Patrick whined, stilling as his hips jerked unevenly into his fist. 

“David,” he cried out as he came. David groaned as his hole tightened around his cock. 

He wrapped an arm around Patrick’s chest, guiding him to kneel with his back flush to David. Patrick melted against him, tipping his head back to lean against David’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got you,” David said, nosing the side of Patrick’s neck as he thrust into him. Patrick moaned softly. His hands had been hanging limply at his sides, but they flew up to clutch at his arms as David grazed his prostate.

“Don’t stop,” he panted as David paused, “feels good.” 

David pressed a kiss to his shoulder, panting against him as he continued to thrust. He turned to bury his face in Patrick’s throat as he came. 

“Patrick,” he gasped as his orgasm rushed through him. Patrick turned to kiss him through it. His hand slid along David’s, lacing their fingers together. Their noses bumped, knuckles pressing together at an awkward angle. David never wanted to stop touching him.

They cleaned up best they could with cocktail napkins and a bottle of water, laughing softly the whole time as the reality of the situation settled around them. They slid their clothes back on, having to hunt down Patrick’s t-shirt where it had fallen between two lawn chairs.

“Regrets?” David asked, biting his lip as he stared up at the roof of the shed. They had lay back down on the sectional, Patrick sprawled over him. He lifted his head from David’s chest to meet his eyes.

“What? No,” Patrick said, blinking in confusion, “why would I have regrets?”

“I don’t know,” David sighed, hand carding through the curls at the nape of his neck, “I think it’s just a habit to ask.” 

“No, no,” Patrick shook his head like he couldn’t make the idea of it fit, “no regrets, no.” His voice went impossibly soft, “David, I've spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like, and then I met you.” His voice wavered a little. David slid his hand from the back of Patrick’s neck to cup his jaw. “And everything changed. You make me feel right, David.” It would’ve sounded like a line coming from anyone else, but Patrick was painfully earnest. 

David swallowed down the emotion that welled up in his throat, “That is quite possibly one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard anyone say.”

“It’s the truth,” Patrick answered easily, as if it were nothing. Like he didn’t know how something as sentimental as that could be used against him. David wanted to protect him from his own feelings. How could Patrick stand to be this wide open to the world. Maybe, David realized, he had no reason to believe David would hurt him with it. The idea that someone genuinely trusted him was sobering.

“Well, if we're being honest with each other,” David said, “this is sort of like my first time, too. I mean it's not, I've had sex with like a thousand people,” He took a breath and Patrick nodded for him to go on, “but nobody that I cared about, or respected, or thought was … nice.” Patrick turned his head to kiss David’s palm. He felt it tingle along his arm, chest clenching at the simple gesture. “So in a way, it's like we're both starting something new.”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick leaned forward to kiss him. When he pulled away there was a teasing smile on his face, “and hey, for the record, I also respect you and think that you're a good person.” 

“Hmm,” David said, pressing his lips together. “It's just I said nice person.” 

“I know,” Patrick grinned against his mouth.

“Oh. I just need you to say nice person,” David squeezed his hip lightly for emphasis. 

Patrick laughed, “You're a good person.”

“That's not nice,” David said, but he was smiling as he tugged him down for another kiss. 

They broke apart as a light thump sounded from the direction of the doorway. Stevie and Rachel stood wide eyed, a long box had tipped on its side in front of them. Rachel’s lipstick was smudged and Stevie’s shirt was rucked up to her belly button.

“Oh my god,” David said, squinting at Stevie, “Rachel was my date.”

“She was your _fake date_ ,” Stevie shot back, hands on her hips, “and you left her alone with your _mother_ to go hook up with her ex. I’m doing you a favor.”

“Um, guys? I’m right here,” Rachel said with a small wave. Patrick stood up, hauling David off the couch it a casual show of strength that left him a little weak in the knees.

“Sorry, Rach,” Patrick said with an easy smile, “we were just leaving.” He laced their fingers together, tugging David after him. He went with minimal protest, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

They walked almost directly into Alexis.

“Ugh, watch it, David.” Alexis steadied herself on Patrick’s shoulders, a move she hadn’t needed since she was thirteen. A tall, impossibly perfect looking man stood just behind her.

“Oh my god,” David said, “is anyone else planning on using this building? Did you happen to run into Jake on your way down here?” Alexis still hadn't let go of Patrick and her date was doing some weird masculine posturing shit. David stepped forward, holding out his hand, “David Rose, and you are?”

“Stavros,” he answered, feigning disinterest. “Come on, Alexis.”

“Um, I actually think it would be really cute for me if I spent some time with my brother,” Alexis said, shifting so she was hanging off of Patrick’s arm, “but this was super fun, I’ll see you around, ‘kay.” She moved before he could answer, Patrick along with her. David watched, making sure her guest headed back up towards the barbecue before following them.

“So he seemed fun,” David said as he caught up to them. 

She shrugged, glancing away as they made their way up to the manor, “he’s just like, very intense.” Her tone brightened considerably, “Okay, but, David, I can not believe this is the first time I am meeting Patrick. I like this for you two,” Alexis grinned as Patrick ducked his head, “Oh my god, are you blushing?” She reached out to boop his nose, “Ugh, such a little button face, David.” 

“Thank you?” Patrick laughed. 

David rolled his eyes, reaching out to lace their fingers together, “ignore her, she ate one too many paint chips as a toddler.”

“Rude, David,” Alexis said, but there was a smile on her face.

* * *

When Rose Video converted to digital streaming, David bought the last remaining Rose Video, branch 785. 

“I’m just going to get these squared away in the safe before we head home,” Patrick said, kissing David’s cheek on the way to the back room, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Still a great ass,” a voice said and David startled. Rachel stood beside him. Stevie, Alexis, Ted, and David’s trio of tiny nieces hovering off to the side. Tessa’s brows furrowed.

“Ew,” she said, giggling. “That’s Uncle Patrick’s _butt_.” Alexis shushed her gently. Ted wrapped an arm around Alexis’ waist, handing Tessa a Twizzler to occupy herself with. 

“What are you all doing here?” David asked. Rose Video was a few hours drive from Schitt’s Creek. Stevie smiled at something over his shoulder, eyes tearing up. Rachel squeezed David’s hand and moved to stand beside her wife.

“David,” Patrick said and when David turned around he was on one knee.

“What's going on?” David said, half laugh, half sob. There was a long, black ring box in his hands.

“So when I worked here in college, this guy used to come in a lot,” Patrick said, “and I was uh, I was developing feelings for him. And I didn't know what to do about it because I didn't know if that guy had the same feelings. Or if I'd ever be able to muster up the courage to let him know how I felt.” David could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks. Somewhere, faint in the distance, Cassie was whispering conspiratorially to Lily that _Uncle David_ was the guy.

“And now, here he is. The love of my life, standing in front of me,” Patrick said, opening the box to reveal four thick gold bands. “And this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.”

“Wha-are you sure?” David asked, because they had already spent most of their adult lives together. Rachel and Stevie had gone to the courthouse the second it was legal. David and Patrick had never really talked about marriage. They had talked about forever and growing old in their stone cottage. This hadn’t been something David even considered until it was right in front of him. Now, he didn’t want anything more.

“Easiest decision of my life,” Patrick said. David laughed, joy spilling over, and pulled his fiance into a kiss. Patrick slid the rings onto David’s fingers. David tucked the silver ones in his pocket. It felt strange, the absence of them, but it also felt distinctly like the start of something. 

“Um, not to cut this cute little moment short,” Alexis said, “but Mom and Dad are watching Theo.” David whirled around to face her. 

“Oh my god,” David said, “Do you not want him anymore? There are significantly easier and more humane ways to accomplish that.” 

“It is his nap time, David,” Alexis said, flipping her wrist dismissively, “all they have to do is listen for him on the little baby monitor.” The adults collectively paused at her words, trading looks. Stevie swept Cassie up into her arms.

“Yeah, we should go,” Rachel said and they headed for the parking lot.

“Uncle David?” Lily asked, slipping her tiny hand in his. Her fingers slid over the spots where the silver had been. Later, when they were old enough not to lose them like wiggly teeth, he would give a silver ring each to Tessa, Cassie, Lily, and Theo. A promise, a wish, for them to find true, enduring love.

“What does _defiled_ mean?” she asked, swinging their joint arms. Stevie snorted and Patrick made a sound like he was choking on his own tongue. 

“Um, _excuse you_ , where did you hear that word?” David asked, affronted.

“Grandma said you _defiled_ Uncle Patrick and that’s why we’re having a picnic,” she said cheerily, “to celebrate how this grand adventure began.” She frowned, “Grandpa said it meant love, but he also told me I’d grow big if I ate all my vegetables.” 

“Oh my god,” David said. Rachel laughed, lifting Lily into their SUV to buckle her into her car seat.

“Okay, well, we will be having a chat with grandma and grandpa about any future vocabulary lessons, kiddo.” She shut the door and turned to David, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’m so happy for you two,” Rachel said fiercely into his neck. 

“You too, Rach,” David said, rubbing her back. He watched Ted and Stevie try to wrangle Tessa and Cassie, who didn’t want to separate for the ride to the manor, into separate cars. A tearful Alexis was tucked under Patrick’s arm. He threw his head back with laughter and she reached up to boop his nose. “I’m so happy for all of us.” 

Patrick held his hand on the ride over, gold rings tucked between their fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
